Twists and turns
by darknights800
Summary: What do you think would happen if Sasuke started having feelings for Sakura earlier in the series? What would that change? Naruto plot with a twist. Stronger Sakura. Slowly developed SasuSaku and some NaruHina. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Darknights800 here. So, this is now my first official SasuSaku fanfiction. I really hope you all enjoy it, but I have some news for you all. Since I've literally just started 3 stories I might not update too often, but don't worry. I'm planning on finishing this story, now let's get started. Right Sasuke?**

 **Sasuke; Yeah, whatever.**

 **Darknights; Oh come on Sasuke, don't be such a downer.**

 **Sasuke; Tch, just get started already.**

 **Darknights; Alright then, let's get this sow on the road! Disclaimer please.**

 **Sasuke;** ** _smirk,_** **Darknights800 does not own Naruto, but she sure does wish she did.**

 **Darknights800; Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's start!**

For Sasuke Uchiha, it started out as any other day in Konoha. Today though, wouldn't go as expected. It all started as he was walking around the village. Today was going to be a day for him to just have time to have some time to himself. He just wanted to have a day where Naruto never bugged him, when Sakura never followed him everywhere, as for Kakashi, Sasuke just wanted to be alone.

For the first part of his day, Sasuke just walked around a part of the town to get supplies and more weapons to use for the chunin exams. He also trained for the exams, where he would meet new rivals and new people, he also wanted to fight the shinobi from the village hidden in the sand. The genin him and his team met the other day. Especially the one named Garra.

They were all mysterious, but Garra peaked his interests. Garra somehow stuck out from the other two he was with. Sasuke just got some wierd vibe from him. Like he was trying to hide something or hold back. Whatever it was Sasuke just couldn't point it out.

Sasuke knew he would meet more new and stronger shinobi in the exams, but he had to beat them all so he could prove to himself that he could finally get revenge for his clan...and kill _him._

Sasuke remembered that day, he was just a little boy back then, but now things have changed. Sasuke was now a shinobi. Ranks didn't matter to him, he just needed to be strong enough.

Soon enough, Sasuke was on his way back from training. When he looked around at his surroundings he saw Sakura sitting up on a round balcony like platform. Sasuke paused for less then a second, then kept walking. He didn't get far until he heard his voice say Sakura's name.

The only problem with that was that he wasn't the one talking. He then stopped and started looking for the source of the voice. Soon enough he saw another him on the opposite side of the road that he was at.

"Oh hey Sasuke," she said looking at the other Sasuke.

The other Sasuke looked at her." Walk with me." he said.

Sakura's eyes widened then smiled," Really?" she asked.

The Sasuke then nodded. Sakura smiled then came down from where she was. When the two started walking, Sasuke was debating if he should follow the two, or leave them alone.

Part of Sasuke could care less about what happened, ' Sakura could take care of herself anyway.' He thought. But another part of him wanted to make sure Sakura would be safe and to assure himself everything would be okay.

After a little bit, Sasuke chose to follow the two. After a little bit of shadowing the two, the duo finally stopped. Sakura then asked the question Sasuke was wondering the whole time.

"So Sasuke, Why'd you want to walk with me?" She asked.

The Sasuke then turned around and spoke." Sakura, I'm here to tell you to give up on the Chunin exams. The shinobi there are just too strong for you." He said.

Sakura then sighed," I was afraid of that." She said.

While listening to the conversation Sasuke was thinking and angery. 'I would never say that.' He thought to himself. But another part of him says differently.

Sakura's eyes brightened," But Sasuke, you're saying that because you care." She said.

"Sasuke" then faced her," I guess that's true." He said.

Soon a voice interrupted the conversation." Aww, two love birds, how sweet." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see another ninja.

"Get lost, unless you want to die." "Sasuke" said.

"Not a chance!" The shinobi said. The shinobi then threw shuriken at "Sasuke". "Sasuke" then deflected them with his kunai. He then charged twards the shinobi saying," Alright, now I'm mad."

The shinobi then threw his umbrella like weapon at "Sasuke". "Sasuke" then threw his kunai at the weapon." No, way!"he exclaimed. But when the kunai impacted the weapon , it turned into lots of kunai.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. She then ran up to "his" body and started crying. "Sasuke." She wept.

"And you'll end up like that if you enter the Chunin exams." The shinobi said.

While all the events were happening Sasuke was analyzing the events. He then concluded that everything was a genjutsu. 'Hn, wonder if Sakura found out.'

Sakura then faced the masked shinobi." Ha, you thought that I would fall for a foolish illusion like that?" She said.

Sasuke then sighed,'So, she did.'

"I mean come on, first Sasuke asked me to walk with him and then he starts acting like he cares? As if." She continued.

That whole sentence for some reason kind of hurt Sasuke. 'Am I really like that with her so much that she thinks I wouldn't be nice? Wait , she knows that stuff, but still likes me?... Where the hell did that come from?'

"Oh, so you think I'm a fool?" The shinobi asked. "Are you so sure that I'm an illusion?" He then tree his weapon at Sakura, but she just walked twards it. The weapon then just fazed through her.

Sakura smirked," No, I think you're a coward, but you're an illusion so you're an illusion of a coward."

The shinobi then chuckled," This is what I would expect from a shinobi trained by Kakashi, but the Chunin exams will be way harder then this. Then the shinobi faded away.

Sakura then pumped her fist." Chunin Exams, big bad Chunin Exams!" She exclaimed confidently, then she looked back down. "Actually I'm quite worried about it." She said.

Sasuke then just smirked," Hn." Then he just walked away.

The Next Day

"Hey Sakura, you're late!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms around.

She just waved at him," Oh, sorry Naruto." She said.

She then faced Sasuke and remembered the other day's events." Oh, hello Sasuke." She said, her voice different.

Sasuke then wondered,' What's wrong with her? She's acting weird. Is it because of yesterday?'

Soon the trio got into the building. Sasuke then spoke to the guard." Hey, can you get out of the way? I need to get through, and while you're at it reverse the genjutsu." Sasuke said.

Soon there was a whole talk about it and the trio met team Guy. Then the trio reached the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Get ready Sakura.

 **Alright that's it. Hope you liked it, I know this chapter is kind of boring, but it's just the beginning so just watch. As you guys might of guessed I'm planning on making a few twists in the regular Naruto plot line . I really hope you all enjoy this. Next up is the chapter about the ten questions. Till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Darknights back again. Hope you guys liked the last chapter cut here's the next one. So as you all probably guessed, this chapter will be about the 1st part of the Chunin Exams which is the 10 questions. So a few things too keep in mind is that I'll probably be updating every few weeks, but I might not always go like that so expect me to update at random times. So now it's enough rambling! Sasuke do the disclaimer!**

 **Sasuke: (sigh) Do I have to?**

 **Darknights: Oh just do it cha big baby!**

 **Sasuke: Fine, Darknights800 dose not own Naruto... Happy?**

 **Darknights: Thank you Sasuke. And I'm very happy thank you very much, now on with the story!**

 **~~~~~•~~~~~**

Soon enough Team 7 and all of the other participants entered the classroom, which had Ibiki in front. The Team was given numbers to determine where they sat. Naruto sat almost exactly in the middle of the room with Sakura a few seats behind him. Sasuke on the other had was more to the right of the classroom.

Naruto was also sitting next to Hinata. Hinata then looked at Naruto with hints of blush on her face," H - hello Naruto." she said shyly.

Naruto then looked at Hinata, "Oh , hey Hinata, I didn't see you there." he said.

"I - I just wanted to say good luck." she said.

Naruto smiled, "Really? Thanks Hinata." he said.

Then Ibiki tapped the chalkboard with a piece of chalk he was holding." All right everyone, eyes forward .I have a few rules to go over before the test begins. I'm not answering any questions so listen up the first time." He said.

'What? No questions? What kind of rules are these?.' She thought. **"Who cares about the rules? Well get through this test like a breeze. Cha!" Inner said.**

'True.' Sakura thought.

"Alright, the first rule is that this test is graded by a point reduction system. Everyone on this test starts out with a perfect score of ten. So, if you get 3 questions wrong, then your score is 7."

Naruto then put his head on his desk,'Yeah, and if I get 10 questions wrong then my score is 0.' He thought.

"Your test score on if you pass or fail is also determined on your teammates scores. So if they fail the test, then your whole squad fails the test."

Sakura's eyes widened to that whole speech, **"Arrgh! Naruto you'd better get those questions correct!'' Inner said**

"Now, the sentinals are here to make sure that all of you din't cheat. If they catch you cheating then you get one point taken and if you get cought five times you fail the test before we even score the tests. Are we clear?''. Ibiki asked.

Everyone in the room either nodded or din't do anything at all. Ibiki took all of them as a yes."Alright everyone, Start!"

As soon as Ibiki said those words everyone started the test. And of course to no one's surprise Naruto had a very rocky start. 'Ahh! what do I do? I don't understand a single one of these questions.' He thought to himself.

Than Hinata [who sat next to him] looked at him. "N-Naruto." she said.

Naruto then looked at her,"Hm?"

Hinata then blushed," I-I was j-just going to ask if you wanted to copy off of my paper."

Naruto's eyes widened ''Really?" he asked.

Hinata nodded still blushing.

Naruto thought about it and came with a conclusion then shook his head. "Nah, thanks for the offer though." he said.

Hinata nodded blush still visible on her face. "Alright Naruto." she said.

Sakura on the other hand was going through the test in a breez. 'Hm, what should I do next? " she asked herself. What she didn't notice ws Ino behind he getting ready to do a mind transfer jutsu on Sakura.

Sasuke unlike the other two already found out the real reason for the test and was using his sharingan. while he was looking around though he saw Ino witch minds with Sakura. "Sakura" than started looking all over her paper ''looking over'' her anwers.

'Oh, so Ino alredy found out too huh?'. He then continued on his search for answers. Soon enough the first part of the test was finished.

"Alright genin. Now is time for the tenth question, but there's one more thing.'' Ibiki said.

Temari got impatient, "Alright then, what is it?" she asked.

"Silence! On the tenth question you get to chose on if you want to take it or not. If you do you go on whith the test, If you don't then you get to try next year, but if you fail the tenth question then you can never take the chunin exams again anf will forever stay genin. If you want to go then go now." Ibiki said.

As soon as Ibiki spoke those words then people started talking amungst themselves. Then a hand went up," I-I give up." the person said. "Sorry guys.''

Soon enough more people started leaving, then there was only one more person left. "Is that everyone?" Ibiki asked.

Sakura then smiled, ' I know how much you want to become Hokage Naruto, that's why I have to do this so you have another chance at your dream.'

Sakura then closed her eyes then raised her hand, hoping her teammates would forgive her.

 **Well that's it, I know this Chapter was kind of plain, but all of the big events will start in the next chapter. Well, please don't forget about reviewing. I really need to know how I'm doing. Thanks a buch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Darknights here, I'm so sorry about the long time for an update. It's just that for a time I've kind of had a writer's block, which might happen from time to time. But now it's summer vacation which means that if I don't have writers block, I may update my stories more regularly. I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short for your guyses liking.**

 **~~~~Sakura~~~~**

I then slowly raised my hand with my eyes silently praying that my teammates would forgive me, but when I opened my eyes I saw Naruto raising his hand too. We both reached eachothers gaze. When I did I saw the gaze, Naruto had a look in his eyes that told me exactly what he was going to do.

I then nodded to him and his silent little show. A second later we both slammed our hands onto the table in front of us.

"There is no way we're going to give up now!" We exclaimed looking straight at Ibiki.

Naruto then smirked,"I mean we have dreams ya' know? There is no way we'd give up on them when we've already gotten this far!" Naruto said confidently. 'And I'm keeping these words to heart! I'll never back down from a challange like this!'

I then smiled in the same way. "Yeah, we've gotten this far. Why stop now?" I asked. 'Yeah! I'm done with having to always hide behinde these two's backs. I need to get better myself to become an actual kunoichi.'

Ibiki then looked at us, "Is that your final answer?" He asked a challanging look oon his face daring us to answer.

Sasuke on the other side of the room didn't look to surprised at our little talk and kept his eyes forward with a bored expression on his face.

Both Naruto and I nodded.

Ibiki then smiled, " Then you all pass." He said a smile still on his face.

Temari then slammed her hands on her desk, "Wait! What about the 10th question?!" she asked angrily.

Ibiki then laughed, "There was no 10th question! The question was would you take it or not." He said facing Temari.

My own eyes then widened, " Wait, so are you saying that we did those other nine questions for nothing?" I asked.

Ibiki then shook his head, " No, those other nine questions were to see how you would get your information and how well you would get it." he said.

Ibiki then started telling us on how getting the right information was important and how people who were cought in the process of getting information weren't eligable to become shinobi. Ibiki also revealed that he put some chunin in the test to cheat on and how you had to make sure you got the right information from people. He also talked about how getting the wrong information could be deadly to your team.

Soon after Ibiki's lecture a girl with purple hair came in with a big flag. She said that she would be our next proactor for the next part of the exam.

She then looked at all of the genin in the room. "Now! follow me to the 2nd stage of the exam!" she said as she jumped out the window.

'Well this ones a spunky one' I thought to myself as people started jumping out of the window to follow.

Soon enough Anko led us to the front of some gates in front of a gigantic forest. For some unkown reason I had some wierd feeling in my stomach as I saw the forest. I don't know why, but seeing the forest gave me a feeling that made me think that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't think it was important, so I let the feeling slide.

"Alright everyone. This is the 2nd stage of the Chunin exams. This forest here is called the Forest of Death."

Anko then started explaining the exams which turned out was made to pit up teams against eachother.

The objective of this stage was to get two scrolls. The earth and Heavan scrolls. There isn't enough for all of us, so some people will have to fight against eachother to get the scrolls. To get the scrolls we have to find them, which are hidded in the forest.

I then inwardly groaned, 'How in the world are we going to find these scrolls in a gigantic forest this big? And the name "Forest of Death" dosen't make me feel any more enthusiastic.' I thought to myself.

I then looked at my teammates then realizing that I had both Naruto and Sasuke on my team.

'Oh man, we'd be lucky to get out of the damned forest alive.' I said to myself thinking up all of the possibilities that would happen with the two rivals.

I then looked over to see Sasuke looking over at a group of shinobi. I followed his gaze to land on a trio of shinobi from the sand. They introuduced themselves (well the red head did) as Temari, Kankuro, and Garra.

The other two seem to just follow Garra, no matter what, but they dont follow him in loyalty, but more as in they fear him. I think that Sasuke was mainly focusing on Garra out of the three.

For some reason those three give me some bad vibe, like they're planning something. I mean they look suspicious enough, but right now I can't keep my foucus on them, right now I need to focus on what will happen in the next stage of the exams, which dosen't seem like it's going to be so easy.

 **Alright, that's it, I hope you all liked it. If you guys want me to do something in the story then just tell me.**

 **Oh yeah and sorry for changing up the Naruto plotline a little bit, but I'm just a bit too lazy to re-do what happened on the actual anime. But, sorry bout that.**

 **Oh yeah and I'll have a poll up about this story. Please check it out. Thanks again, and please please review. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
